Hope It Gives Me Rachel
by DarkRay9
Summary: Set after Finn breaks up with Rachel for a date with Santana and Brittany. Quinn is bisexual, but now off of men for good due to Finn and Puck. She sets her eyes on a certain heartbroken brunette. Can Quinn ensnare Rachel's shattered heart? Quinn/Rachel


A/N: Hello fellow gleeks! I am back with another fanfic after receiving such good feedback from my last story. So I decided to try and do another pairing. This time it's Quinn Fabray and Rachel Barry! Gasp! Lesbians! Yes lol. I think the two are a lot alike. Quinn was captain of the Cheerios while Rachel in a sense is leader of the Glee club. They both loved Finn but both lost him. Rachel did lose him at one point. They've both loved and lost before more than once. So yeah I think they'd be cute together, especially with their personalities. Here it is my first attempt at RachelXQuinn.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Glee. I do not own the characters, plot, or anything relating to it. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and respective owners.

Hope It Gives Me Rachel

Quinn Fabray watched as Rachel Barry walked through the halls. Quinn was able to melt into the crowds, seeing as she had once been popular, but was now unnoticed due to her pregnancy and the fact she was no longer a Cheerio. Despite her good looks, she managed to melt into the crowds. Poor Rachel though could not manage it. Just like while she was singing, she was always in the spotlight. Just as she now walked in the halls as people stared, whispered, and pointed.

Rachel had just been "dumped" by Finn although they had never really officially gone out. Finn had decided to take the popular path and go out with Santana and Brittany. Quinn knew what would happen; Finn would realize how boring the two were after a date with them and then realize what he had lose with Rachel.

Finn could be such an idiot and thank God that Quinn had dumped him and Puck both. Puck was trying to still woo her by being nice, giving her flowers, and all that crap. Too bad Quinn was now off men… For good, and the once Cheerio captain had her eyes on a certain depressed brunette. Quinn realized she was bisexual when Santana and Brittany had asked her once last year if they wanted to make out for the guys. Quinn of course back then had only wanted to be popular and to be popular you had to please the guys… Quinn had enjoyed the make out session with Santana… Brittany had been too busy making out with three guys at the same time.

Santana played it off just as something she did to woo guys, but Quinn knew differently that her and Brittany had a thing. Although they never showed it in public, they were always together, especially outside of school. Quinn had actually seen the two at a bowling alley and Santana had been so much nicer than she actually was in school. She had been so sweet with Brittany; showing her how to hold the ball ever so gently, kissing her on the cheek, even groping her which actually made the ditzy Brittany blush.  
Quinn knew that once outside of high school Santana would be a much better person, but for now the only thing she and her fellow students could do was tolerate her and her fake bitchiness.

Back to the subject at hand… Quinn realized how pretty Rachel the first day she had joined Glee. The only reason she had stayed with Finn was to get Rachel jealous…If Quinn couldn't have Rachel, then she might as well keep Rachel away from the man she wanted.

Now that Finn had screwed up, Quinn knew she could get her own shot at the brunette. Call her a schemer, but Quinn knew what she wanted for once. She never wanted to lose her spot on the Cheerios, she never to get pregnant, but now all she wanted was Rachel Barry… female soloist of the Glee club.

Rachel went to the library after school that day. Glee club didn't have practice so Rachel figured she might as well get on her assignment of finding a song with the word hello in it. She had one song in mind, especially one that could be aimed towards a guy… a guy that had broken her heart… and his name was Finn. She just had to print out the lyrics and learn them…

Rachel got on the computer, typed in her log in, and looked up Give You Hell lyrics in the Google search bar. After finding a site with the lyrics, she printed them out. The librarian looked displeased that Rachel was there once again. She was a regular here, always printing out lyrics. The librarian didn't have a complain; it was better that the kids printed lyrics out than colored pictures of porn. Ink was so expensive these days… Rachel paid the twenty five cent fine and went into a back room where the reference books were. She figured she could hum out the lyrics. She didn't want to go home… not like this, being angst and depressed. She hated seeing her dads worry over her and her teenage worries.

As Rachel started to hum out the lyrics, she nearly jumped out of her chair as a hand had appeared on her right shoulder. She looked up to see it was Quinn Fabray.  
"Quinn? What are you doing here?" asked Rachel, being a bit uncomfortable around her ex's ex.

"I just thought I'd come see what our star soloist was doing," said Quinn while giving her star smile. Rachel blushed at the sight of those pearly whites. Quinn was so pretty compared to her… Rachel knew she was cute… but Quinn was hot… She had no idea why she a female would say that, but she had to say Quinn was indeed a looker. Even now with her small belly where Puck's child was developing. Rachel was surprised at how fast Quinn's popularity had fell after being kicked off the Cheerios and everyone found out she was pregnant. Rachel had thought her good looks might have saved her, but not in this school apparently…

"Oh… I was just working on our Glee club assignment. I chose this song," she said, showing Quinn the sheets wit the lyrics on them.

"Oh…" said Quinn, taking the sheets. She knew no that Rachel was indeed pissed and possibly over Finn. The song had anger written all over it… "Why do I have a feeling Mr. Shue is not going to like this? Our song is supposed to be hello… not hell." Quinn laughed and handed the papers to Rachel.

"Well I just won't tell him… In fact, I'll just say that I decided to focus on the first four syllables of hello," said Rachel who acted as if she didn't care if she got in trouble. Quinn giggled which surprised Rachel. Rachel sort of nervously smiled at Quinn.

"What's so funny?" asked Rachel.

"Just you… You're no troublemaker," commented Quinn.  
"I can be a troublemaker! I'm a teenager after all. I'm full of angst and madness… and heartbreak.." Rachel had started out angry, but soon melted into sadness. "I don't understand why he dumped me…" she muttered.  
"He's Finn darling… He's rather clueless when it comes to love and you two never really went out. You kind of just decided you two were without ever asking Finn…"  
Quinn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder in a comforting gesture and placed her other hand on Rachel's lap. Rachel didn't fidget one bit…. Apparently Quinn's plan might just work… Win Rachel over by using the heartbreak that Finn had caused.

"Yeah. I kind of did put myself in the delusional state that we were an item… I just liked him so much and thought he felt the same way… I thought I even had him for myself after you well no offense were out of the picture…"  
"None taken darling… I lost Finn and Puck as well… I'm sort of glad I did. I just realized how stupid those two were… I've done decided I'm off men."  
Rachel seemed a little shocked. "You're a lesbian now?"  
"I guess you could say that… I still am attracted to guys, but I don't want anything to do with them. And I guess yes I am. I made out with Santana once and well I liked it."

"Oh well you know I have no problem with gays. After all, my dads are gay and Kurt is as well." The two then giggled at the mention of Kurt Hummel… Both of the girls knew the boy had feelings for Finn and both would probably agree they needed a sit-down with the gay male to tell him it wasn't worth it…

A few minutes of silence passed and then Rachel asked,"Quinn…. Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you're never really been too mean, but you've never been this nice to me…"  
"Well I know what it's like to have Finn as a boyfriend and then lose one. Puck as well. Something tells me you considered going to Puck to get back at Finn right?" said Quinn. Rachel seemed a bit shocked and Quinn knew she had hit the target. "Let me tell you. You don't want to do that. Puck is… cute when he wants to be, but otherwise he's a womanizer. He can be mature, but only when the situation really calls for it. I'm sure you realized this when you and him were an item for that short amount of time."  
Rachel nodded and was surprised Quinn knew so much about her. Then again they both had dated the same guys and been dumped or dumped both of them.

"…How is it?" asked Rachel.  
"The baby?" asked Quinn. She had no idea what Rachel was asking, so the first idea was that she was asking about her baby. "It's fine. Perfectly healthy."

"Not that… I'm glad she is, but I mean… kissing girls..." she whispered. Quinn now knew she had Rachel in her clutches in a sense. The girl had asked the very question she wanted Rachel to ask. She knew now Rachel was wondering if she should do the same as Quinn; go off of men and indeed that was what Rachel was thinking. She even thought of asking Quinn if she could experiment with her, but was too shy to ask that of the blond.

"It's great, at least to me. Santana and Brittany do it for the guys, even though we all know they have a certain thing," said Quinn, muttering that last part. "It's really up to the person though. Why do you ask? Do you want to try?" she teased.  
Rachel blushed, but didn't back down. "Yes… I guess… I think I could use it after he broke my heart…."

Quinn smiled and then leaned in to kiss Rachel. Rachel was a tad scared but trusted Quinn… After all, she was a fellow female and females were a lot gentler than guys….  
Their lips met. It wasn't a making out kiss; it was more of a romantic kiss that lasted for a minute but seemed an eternity to the kissers.  
After Quinn pulled away and then sat down on a stool as she had been standing up all along, she looked at the stunned Rachel. Quinn first saw a look of disbelief and then the one thing she hoped for; a smirk.  
"Wow… that… was just… amazing," whispered Rachel. She was blushing, but seemed happy that she had liked it. "Have you gone any farther than this?"  
Quinn laughed at this. "Wow hold on Casanova… Yes I have, but we're going to take this through the old fashioned way… That is if you want to?"

Rachel got what Quinn was getting at. "You mean like going out? Us two would be girlfriends in the romantic sense?"  
"Yes," said Quinn while laughing and grabbing Rachel's hands into hers.  
Rachel smiled and liked the warmth of Quinn's hands holding hers… It was different… Hell even the kissing had been different… One kiss and Rachel was hooked… Rachel then shocked Quinn for once that afternoon; Rachel got up, letting Quinn's hands go, got on her lap and kissed her straight on the lips. Rachel got off though, knowing she might hurt the baby.  
"Wow… I didn't know you could be that forward," said Quinn quite seductively while running her finger down Rachel's stomach.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me…" whispered Rachel who was now scarlet red and turned around. "Oh my… I can't do it." She laughed and turned around to face Quinn. "I'm not that sexy…"  
"Oh yes you are… You have no idea… It's the reason I fell for you… Your beautiful brunette hair," said Quinn then stroking her wonderful, soft, luscious hair. "Your magnificent breast," she said, then slightly groping Rachel who then moaned and blushed at the same time.  
"Sorry… I forgot you're new to this. Well anyways, where was I? Oh yeah your nice soft velvety smooth lips…" said Quinn, and then kissing Rachel for the third time.

"Your amazing voice…" she added. "And the fact you're actually nice although no one notices that side… and you're so trustworthy…"  
"Thank you Quinn…" said Rachel who then started to cry.  
"Why are you crying?" asked a concerned Quinn. She wiped away the falling tears and kissed Rachel again. "There's no reason to cry darling…"

"It's just… no one's ever been this gentle nor romantic with me…" whispered the brunette sadly. "I'm glad we're together now… although it's only been five minutes…"  
"So am I… You're all mine now and no one's going to take you away from me," whispered Quinn, then embracing Rachel from behind, hugging her from breasts and above.

"Promise?" asked Rachel who had stopped crying but seemed still sad.  
"I promise… I love you Rachel Barry…" said Quinn, then kissing Rachel's neck.  
"I love you too Quinn Fabray…" said Rachel who started to cry, but this time they were tears of pure joy. Quinn smiled; her girl was sure full of emotion… She was glad. After all with guys, they never showed emotion so she couldn't comfort them. With Rachel… she had plenty of comforting to do.

The next day Quinn and Rachel walked hand in hand. They got whistles from guys, looks from girls, and even stares from teachers. At Rachel's locker Finn appeared. However, when Rachel closed her locker, Finn was shocked to see Quinn right there.  
"Hey Quinn… What are you doing with… Rachel? He asked a bit shocked. He was meaning to ask Rachel if she would take him back. Santana and Brittany had been so boring the night before… He now regretted his choice and knew he had messed up bad.

"What? I can't be around my girlfriend?" asked Quinn then turning Rachel around and kissing her so roughly that Finn felt himself getting hard down there. He then thought about the accident… He let out a deep breath... it was back to normal.

"I was going to ask Rachel if she wanted me back but…" he muttered. He seemed truly sad and Rachel although blushing from Quinn's sudden kiss attack felt bad for him.

"Sorry Finn…" muttered Rachel. She truly wanted to make Finn feel better, but the only way she could do that was to accept his apology and take him back. She couldn't do hat though... Not when she had Quinn now and the fact that Finn had left her for two cheerleaders… "You had your chance and you blew it…. Goodbye… I'll see you at Glee club."  
Quinn was glad the two had left things at that… It had killed her to see Rachel looking sad over Finn, but knew now that Rachel only wanted her as Rachel then kissed Quinn, grabbed her by the hand, and walked off for class. Finn was left at the lockers, looking confused, hurt, and overall heartbroken.

A/N: Tadaa! Hoped you guys liked it! I think I portrayed everyone quite well, at least best to the ability I could. Overall quite a fast paced fanfic, but I enjoyed it. The title is kind of self-explanatory, Give You Hell the name of the song Rachel chose. Well Quinn hoped she could get Rachel and yeah… Lol. Kind of a messed up title I guess, but it fits the fic. It was cute and a bit of sexual mentions lol. Anyways, leave me reviews if you enjoyed it ;3


End file.
